Out Of The Woodwork
by alwaysuptonogood
Summary: Missing moment from 1:10 - series one, episode ten. Robin pays Marian a little visit, and has a surprise for her - to prove he can be just as giving as Gisbourne. OneShot. RobinMarian FOREVER :D


I've been in a big Robin Hood mood lately :) or, specifically, Robin/Marian mood . . . I still hate Guy/Marian and I absolutely hate the third series, apart from the first episode where I found Robin's depression so cute (yes. I am mad. Sue me.) But THEN he went and got off with Kate and Isabella and . . . . GRRR. Anger!

For those of you who read **A Little Bit Different:A Different Start** then you'll be pleased to know that I will soon have the next part up . . . after like, a year. Has it seriously been that long? God, I'm awful. Anyway, for those of you who haven't, **A Little Bit Different:A Different Start **is the prologue to my series A Little Bit Different, which is Series Three re-written with Marian (:

Anyway. I've babbled enough. I hope you like this little missing moment . . . please review!

(I'll give you cyber cookies :P )

LOVE YOU!

Chloé xx

**Out Of the Woodwork**

Marian brushed her hair slowly, sighing before standing up. Her hair had slowly grown back to its previous length although, really, it would never be the same as it was. It was the thoughts and memories behind it that would always be there – that . . . humiliation.

Pushing the thought out of her head, Marian went to pull back the bedclothes. However, just before she did so, there was a familiar sounding whistle from just outside her window.

She tried not to smile. If he knew just how greatly his visits meant to her . . . the humiliation would be unbearable. Plus, he would take that to mean she was desperately in love with him or something. And she most certainly was _not_ in love with Robin Hood. Plus, Robin's ego did not need to be inflated any more. His head could barely fit through the door as it was.

'Robin,' she said, not turning around so he would not see the smile on her face. 'To what do I owe this misfortune?' Finally, she turned around. Robin was sat on the window ledge, his legs dangling casually as if he did this all of the time. Marian had to remind her self - Robin's visits were a rare occurrence.

'Do I need a reason to visit you?' he said, grinning cockily and tilting his head slightly to the side. She couldn't help but think back a few years, when visits like these were a common thing, and it was only the fear of Marian's father catching them that worried the pair . . . and the worst Sir Edward could do was shout. He liked Robin – well, as much as a man could love his daughter's betrothed – and wouldn't dare do anything drastic. As for sneaking in now . . . if Robin was caught, he would face the gallows almost definitely – the Sherriff had placed a huge reward on his head.

Marian shrugged, folding her arms. She was glad she had not yet changed into her night dress.

'Well, it seems to me that I only get visits when you need information, or help in some form. Forgive me for being slightly weary of your visits.'

She was surprised when Robin's grin slid off his face, just as easily as it had appeared. With a heaving sigh he swung his legs off of the window, walking towards her.

'So, are we back to this again?'

'It seems that we are,' Marian replied coolly. She felt no desire to smile anymore. For a moment, there was complete silence. Robin stared at her before lowering his head, staring at the floor.

'I'm sorry.'

Marian was taken aback by the sincere tone in his voice. Gone was the playful edge that normally adorned his tone. This Robin was all serious; it was a side of him she rarely saw.

'What for?' she blurted out before she could realise just what she was saying. Robin carried on staring at her in silence for a few moments. 'I mean,' Marian started again, 'I did not mean to bring it up again -'

'I'm sorry,' Robin repeated again, cutting in. 'I'm sorry because you were right yesterday, about me.' At the look on her face, he hastily added, 'about only coming out of the forest when I have to.'

Marian was surprised by just how much Robin seemed to mean his words. She studied him for a second. He was different, in a way, to how he had been whilst growing up. But then again, he was so similar. 'I understand. In a way, I suppose.' Robin looked up, eyes wide in wonder. She fought an urge to smile. 'I should not have brought it up again.' There was more silence. 'So why have you come, really?'

Robin broke out into a meek grin.

'I came here to bring it up again.'

Marian rolled her eyes. So _that_ Robin was back again. She shook her head in disbelief.

'Of course you did.'

Robin's grin grew bigger. He fumbled around in his pocket for a moment before speaking to Marian.

'You said I never brought you gifts.'

Marian opened her mouth, seeing just where this was going, but she knew better than most just how stubborn Robin Hood was.

Robin pulled out the object in a closed fist. Marian watched him. This was very un-Robin. Marian opened her mouth again but Robin shushed her, grinning. Marian couldn't help but give a small smile. Robin placed a simple necklace into her hands. Marian raised them to look at it. It was similar to his gang's chain, except there was more than one wooden decoration. There was three, to be precise. Each was decorated with many intricate designs. Marian examined it, a smile on her face once more. When she looked back up, she saw Robin watching her, a nervous look on his face.

'Well?' he said anxiously.

'Robin, it's -' she started. She made to give it back to him. 'I can't accept this.'

He shook his head. 'No. It's yours.' His eyes connected with hers for a moment and she found herself smiling again.

'Thank you,' she said, with the gratitude evident, front and centre, in her voice. 'It's beautiful.'

Robin grinned in obvious relief.

'You see?' he smirked. 'I do come out for other reasons.'

Marian didn't have it in her to glare at him. She was too busy looking at the necklace. Robin Hood was just full of surprises. Robin smiled softly, obviously pleased with her reaction. He took the necklace from her hands and gestured for her to turn around.

She did so and Robin brushed her hair away from her neck with his calloused hands. When he was done, he turned her back around, his hands on her shoulders. Marian smiled up at him - it was one of those rare moments where they weren't arguing, and one of them wasn't running for their life.

They stared at each other for a moment before Marian spoke, breaking the silence.

'You should get back to your men,' she spoke softly. 'Goodness knows what they will do without the influence of the great Robin Hood.'

Robin gave a small smile in response. His hands were still upon her shoulders, but Marian was only vaguely aware of that. Finally, he made to move, and it was his jolted action that made her realise just what she was doing, where she was, who he was, who she was - the fact she was betrothed to this man's worst enemy . . .

'I guess I should let you get some rest.'

'Yes,' Marian said, the corners of her mouth turning upwards in amusement.

'Goodnight, Marian,' he said, a smile on his face as he made to swing himself back onto the window ledge and into the darkness.

Marian watched him for a second before making up her mind and walking towards him, putting her arms around his neck in a hug. Robin seemed more than surprised by her actions, but happy nonetheless. He hugged her back, delighted by the fact that it was her, for once, who had initiated such a thing.

She hugged him thinking that; maybe, this could be their last meeting. The last time she talked to him . . . she had considered it many times. Robin was an outlaw. He could get captured, injured, _killed_ at any moment. Marian just tried not to think about it too much, but the thoughts always grappled their way back to the surface somehow.

When she finally let go of him, her cheeks were tinged pink and he was grinning like he had just been declared King of England. Or . . . grinning like _Richard_ had just been made King of England – Robin seemed to prefer the second option.

'Goodnight, Robin,' she said, smiling as Robin stared at her. Even after all that time, despite everything, they still knew each other.

'Goodnight, Marian,' he repeated again. He took one step towards the window, hesitated, and then stepped back to kiss Marian on the cheek. She didn't argue, or have time to, really, but she wouldn't have, even if she had hours. She could smell what could only be described as _Robin_. Of the forest, of horses, of grass . . . all too soon as he had leant forwards, he leant back again, grinning – if possible – even wider.

_Betrothed. To Gisbourne. Guy of Gisbourne . . . who was _forcing_ her into marriage . . . _

There were many words left unspoken between them, but neither of them brought it up. For the sake of normality.

Marian watched as Robin swung himself back out of the window, and back into the woodwork.

* * *

Soooo...? DID YOU LIKE IT?

Sorry. Tad bit hyper.

Please review!


End file.
